Owain
How Owain joined the Tourney When Owain first runs into Lissa, he introduces himself as her son from the future and proves his royal heritage with the Brand of the Exalt on his arm. He brings theatrics to battle, referring to his weapons with names he's given them and shouting the names of his special moves as he performs them. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Owain hides his face with his right hand. After the announcer calls his name Owain says "I've seen the future..." jumps high and lands close to the camera and covers his mouth continuing "and you didn't make the cut!" Special Moves Blazing Blade of Doom (Neutral) Owain swings his sword sending a wave of fire forward. Sacred Stone of Strike (Side) Owain thrusts his sword sending blue flames forward. Steel of the Radiant Dawn (Up) Owain jumps high glowing his sword with light and slams it. Demon Hunting Blast (Down) Owain stabs forward in a sliding thrust, then via the second input slashes outward in a step and points his sword forward to fire three dark cutting waves in a spread. Abysmal Body Blow (Hyper Smash) Owain announces his attack's name, clutches his left hand glowing with darkness and thrusts it forward, but then says "Restrain yourself, sword hand!" and slashes his sword right giving hard damage. Quenchable Blood Blades~Sword of the Knight Errant and Obsidian Sword of the Black Knight (Final Smash) Owain charges up and summons a large white sword in his right hand saying "Sword of the Knight Errant...", and a large dark sword in his left hand with "and Obsidian Sword of the BLACK KNIGHT!". He then does a jumping slash hitting two times, then a downward slash, then two slashes in front, then announces "Darkness awakens!" and finishes by doing a spreading slash. Bonus Costume Owain holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being is Odin appearance from Fire Emblem Fates. To unlock, one must clear Classic-Adventure with Owain without continuing. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Outstanding! You got Owain's Odin appearance! Leo would be proud!" Then, highlight Owain and press Minus. Victory Animations #Owain backflips and punches his fist glowing with darkness saying "No mere mortal stands a chance against Owain Dark!" #Owain swings his sword wildly and does a hopping slash saying "Hundreds of enemies felled by my own hands... By my awesome power!" #Owain holds his sword to his left saying "Here it comes... BLAZING BLADE OF DOOM!" sending a blast of fire at an enemy soldier. Then holds his sword in front saying "Or even better... SACRED STONE OF STRIKE!" sending blue energy at a charging enemy general. As the loser (2nd place in Multiplayer) charges at Owain in a rage, Owain says "No, I've got it! STEEL OF THE RADIANT DAWN!" and hits the loser from above causing a Star KO cry. He then holds his sword to his face and swings it saying "You see that? Then beware...the dread power of Owain Dark!" After sheathing his sword, he says "He is truly without equal, steward as he is of the exalted blood of heroes, that..." On-Screen Appearance Owain jumps down from the sky and readies Mistletainn saying "My name is Owain Dark. It would do you well to remember that." Trivia *Owain's rival is the captain of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad and lion mink, Sicilian. *Owain shares his English voice actor with Lee Chaolan, Joe Musashi, Kenshiro, Sima Zhao, Landia, Springman, Alcor Zeta Bud, Mizar Zeta Syd, Jann Lee, Faust and Hendrickson. *Owain shares his Japanese voice actor with Kuruk. *Owain shares his German voice actor with Young Joseph Joestar and Android 15. *Owain shares his Arabic voice actor with Faust (from Guilty Gear), Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Shuten Doji, Gustav of the Bari and Gustav pair, Kiyomori Taira, Hanataro Yamada, Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Planetman, Hong Yun-Seong, Tohma Kuki, Crustle, Walrein, Pantherlily, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka, Kim Sue Il, Krook, Hein, Doc, Hideo Shimazu, Balrog, Birdie, Sakon Shima, Android 14, Tambourine and General Blue. *Owain shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Freed Justine, Ryosuke Ishigami, Glemy Toto (in all his Mobile Suits), Monty Mole, Hwa Jai, Wayne Holden (in the PTX-40A), Crow, Gyarados, Kotaro Fuma, El Blaze, Masayuki Sanada, Tatsumaru, Bandeiras Hattori, Ogodei, Triborg and Rin Okumura. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen